


Anonymous

by dainochild



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-20
Updated: 2012-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-14 10:17:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dainochild/pseuds/dainochild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every Valentine's Day, Yellow sends Red an anonymous note. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anonymous

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt was 'Um... do you like Specialshipping? Could you do that?' And indeed, I could do it.

Every Valentine’s Day, Red would get an anonymous note that was obviously from Yellow. He never saw her on Valentine’s Day, and the topic of it was easily avoided.

Every White Day, Red would walk up to yellow, smile broadly and hand her a large bag of heart-shaped marshmallows. Yellow would blush and thank him like she thought Red was doing it out of obligation.

Someday Yellow would sign the note. Then Red would be able to kiss her and not feel guilty.

**Author's Note:**

> Took about five minutes.


End file.
